


Adorably Adora

by eternalflamebabby



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalflamebabby/pseuds/eternalflamebabby
Summary: Adora has been feeling overwhelmed and unsure of her role as Etheria's chosen savior. Glimmer is going to do her best to help her best friend relax and have a little fun while they're at it!Note: Diapers and Age Play.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been quite some time since Adora had come to be a resident of Bright Moon. Her journey of self-discovery had led her to becoming the most formidable Princess of them all. Tempered through many battles against the unrelenting Horde and many a heartbreak to go along with it.

Most notable of which was the loss of her childhood friend and companion, Catra. Though contentious and fraught with a competitive rivalry, they could very well have been sisters. Sisters who now stood at opposite ends of a war that still had no end in sight.

But she wasn't Adora right now. Today she was She-Ra. Today she was strong. Today she was a hero. Having fended off another Horde attack upon the populace, She-Ra was once again showered with praise and acceptance that she never knew during her time with the Horde as Adora.

Attention that Adora often felt unworthy of. Without the sword, without her powers, she was simply Adora. A traitor who abandoned her childhood friend, and the abusive mother that raised them both.

Adora often lamented how much she missed having a mother. Even a manipulative one such as Shadow Weaver.

"Earth to She-Ra!"

The familiar voice of She-Ra's majestic steed, Swift Wind, who she was currently riding, and belonged to no one but himself, shook her out of her momentary introspection.

"I know you're busy basking in the awesomeness that is we, but we do need to get a move on."

Swift Wind's usual bravado was dampened a bit. Whether he could sense She-Ra's emotional turmoil or not he didn't say.

"Y-Yes. Of course!" She-Ra put on her best heroic voice. "Official reports to the Queen and all that."

Finally taking notice of the people around, they trotted through the city streets of Bright Moon, with the usual fanfare of their victory. She-Ra made the effort to wave and smile for the people, while Swift Wind flourished his wings with a flick of his mane. The crowds loved him and he knew it.

Glimmer and Bow followed close behind on foot, absent-mindedly talking about something or other that She-Ra had failed to catch. The two residents of Bright Moon had essentially become Adora's new family. They were an inexhaustible source of love and support.

Arriving at the castle entrance, the four heroes came to a pause. She-Ra dismounted, finally feeling comfortable enough to transform back to Adora. Gripping her sword momentarily before sheathing it onto her back.

"Thanks for all your help, Swift Wind." Adora patted the alicorn's bright colorful mane. "You should go get some rest.

"Neigh!" Swift Wind took a mighty majestic pose. "My work will never be done until every horse is free as I!"

"About that-" Adora blinked to find that it was only her and her two human companions.

Gone as swift as his namesake before anyone could say anything, Glimmer and Bow gave Adora a non-commital shrug.

"You think we should explain-" Adora raised one had pointing at the sky.

"I wouldn't worry about it!" Cheerily as ever, Glimmer waved her arms dismissively, glitter sprinkling from her hands. "Besides, we should celebrate!" The pixie-ish girl hopped in place excitedly.

"Actually, I really need to go home and make some more arrows." Bow gestured back towards the city. "I've also got some new ideas I'd like to try."

"That's alright, Bow." Glimmer's disposition remained unfazed. "We can meet up later to check out your new arrows!"

"You got it! See you later Adora!" Bow waved as he ran back towards the city and, presumably, home.

Adora waved back with a big smile. Though the weight of the day soon caught up to her and her shoulders slumped. Something that did not go unnoticed by Glimmer.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed. You've had a long day!" Adora felt Glimmer's hand gently squeeze her shoulder.

"B-But, the Queen! Reports! Didn't you want to celebrate?" Adora stumbled on her words, half trying to be responsible, half trying not to sound too eager to bail on said responsibilities.

"You look beat." Glimmer gave Adora a confident smile that made her feel like everything would be ok. "I'll handle mom and we can all celebrate later. Together!"

"Okay!" Adora mustered a bit of excitement before sighing in relief. She was glad to be off the hook.

"Let's go!" Adora felt her arm yanked by the short lavender-haired girl.

\---

Glimmer practically dragged Adora through the castle, the sometimes valkyrie struggling to keep pace.

Before long they found themselves at the door to Adora's room.

"Here we are!" Glimmer announced with her usual exuberance. "I'm going to go report to my mom. I can have the guards send some food to your room if you're hungry."

"No thanks. I just wanna get some rest." Adora forced a smile for her friend as she called the door handle.

"Okay, I'll be in my room later... just down the hall... if you need anything." The concern on Glimmer's voice quite evident as she slowly stepped away from her friend.

"I'll be okay." Adora flashed one more reassuring smile at Glimmer before sliding into her room and closing the door behind her.

\---

Adora slumped down on the floor, her back to the door, sword clattering on the marble. Part of her was glad to be alone. Another part felt guilty at pushing away her friends who had begun to catch on to the fact that something was on her mind.

Picking herself up, Adora made her way to the bed and placed her sword next to it. She'd become somewhat used to the bright decorum, the spaciousness of her room, even the waterfall had become a familiar sight.

Most of all, she appreciated her nice plain flat bed. Cushy pillows simply didn't hold a candle to lying perfectly horizontal in her mind.

"I really should bathe and get properly dressed for bed..." Adora mumbled to no one in particular before flopping onto her bed and dozing off just as quickly as she landed.

But sleep was not kind to her. Visions of Shadow Weaver haunted her out of the corners of her mind. She dreamt she was back amongst the Horde, alongside Catra once more. It felt wrong and right at the same time.

Adora woke with a start half expecting to find herself in her Horde bunk with Catra at her feet.

Taking in her surroundings Adora found herself alone, in her room, in Bright Moon. Where she should have felt relief, she felt sadness instead. Tears ran down her face and she found herself openly sobbing.

Her face stung. The first attempt to pull herself together was soon met with more crying. By now all she could do was rub her sleeves into her eyes. desperately trying to wipe the tears away.

It was several minutes later that Adora began to calm down. Taking one deep breath, Adora noticed what she thought was a knock on her door.

Slightly panicked, the part-time Princess of Power held her breath and remained perfectly still, arms around her knees, eyes still wet with tears.

"Adora?!" Glimmer knocked again. "I know you're awake! I could hear you crying!"

A chill ran down Adora's spine briefly. She thought nobody would hear. Still against all her instincts Adora cleared her throat and said, "Come in."

\---

In the blink of an eye Glimmer was at Adora's bedside, worry on her face, afterglow of teleportation surrounding her like an aura.

"I'm ok, Glimmer." Adora turned away trying to hide her reddened eyes. "Just nightmares."

"No you're not." Glimmer's voice was pleading. "You've been out of it for weeks. You never want to talk about whatever is bothering you, and you stubbornly try to bottle it all up. It's not healthy!"

"I miss them." Adora declared flatly, much to Glimmer's surprise. Perhaps Adora was learning after all.

"You mean your friends from when you were with the Horde, right?" Glimmer sat on the bed next to Adora, immediately noticing it's warm dampness, but choosing to say nothing at the moment.

"Not just them." Adora sighed. "Shadow Weaver was the only mother I ever knew. I-I feel lost. Like some little kid who lost their mother!"

"But you did." Glimmer stated matter-of-factly, placing one hand on Adora's shoulder. "Twice over if you think about it. That's not something you can just get over like that."

"But they're bad people!" Adora turned to face Glimmer, tears in her eyes. "What does it make me?"

"Then I guess they can't be all bad." Glimmer said reassuringly with a shrug, though not entirely convinced herself. "I mean, you turned out alright."

"She-Ra's mom is Shadow Weaver." Adora let the words hang in the air momentarily. Glimmer winced at the thought.

"You made new friends. Maybe you can find a new mom?" Glimmer shook Adora. "How about my mom?! We could be sisters!"

"I think she'd be happy to be She-Ra's mom." Adora rolled her eyes dismissively.

"Aw, c'mon! She's really warmed up to you!" Glimmer sighed in frustration. "Don't be so stubborn."

"Like, what, I just walk up to your mother, The Queen, and ask her to be my mom?" Adora looked at Glimmer somewhat bemused, one eyebrow raised.

"I guess when you put it that way..." Glimmer twiddled her fingers. "Maybe I can say something?"

"If you want to." Adora relented, feeling exhausted. "I just wanna go back to sleep."

"Yeah, about that..." Glimmer embarrassingly gestured towards the bed sheets.

Adora's face reddened and her eyes widened like saucers upon finally realizing that she had, at some point during the night, wet the bed.

"I am SO SORRY!" Adora could only blurt out and apology amidst her shame. "I haven't had an accident since I was a little kid!"

"Hey! Hey! It's ok!" Glimmer reassuringly rubbed Adora's back. "These things happen. I had accidents until just a couple years ago."

"Really?" Adora was surprised that Glimmer would offer up that fact. In the Horde you'd never admit something like that under any circumstances. But this wasn't the Horde.

"Yeah, I even have a few things left that might help a bit." Glimmer nodded. "Why don't you got take a bath and I'll take care of your bed in the meantime?"

"Okay, I guess." Adora's blank expression belied the mix of emotions she was feeling right now. Doing her best to remain focused, she sprang up from bed and headed over to the bath.

\---

Peeling off her clothes only emphasized how wet and gross she felt. Hopping into a warm bubbly bath certainly helped to wash away those feelings.

Before she knew otherwise, Adora found herself being shaken by Glimmer.

"You fell asleep in the bathtub." Glimmer was holding a towel out for Adora. "Please don't go and drown on me." A playful smile on her face.

"I'm not gonna drown in a tub." Adora snatched the towel with a smirk. "I'll be right out." She wrapped the towel and stood up.

Glimmer made her way over to the bed, which now had fresh sheets, while Adora rushed to dry up.

"Uh, thanks for making my bed." Adora couldn't help blushing. "Please don't tell anyone what happened."

"It's ok. You haven't done anything wrong." Glimmer gave Adora a reassuring smile. "You can be vulnerable with us, if you need to."

"Yeah, I guess so." Adora clung to her towel, becoming a little but too self aware of her nakedness. "I should, uh, probably get dressed and go to sleep."

"Before you do that." Glimmer twiddled her fingers with a bashful smile. Tiny nervous sparks at the tips of her fingers. "I have some stuff I think might help you sleep."

Glimmer produced a few things out of a bag Adora only now noticed was off to the side of the bed. In it were several pads of what appeared to be... diapers? Adora felt herself turn crimson.

"I don't need those, Glimmer!" Adora sounded more panicked than she'd intended.

"Look, I know this can be embarrassing. I told you I used to have accidents all the time." Glimmer put some baby powder in the side of the bed. The bright lavender diapers were hard to ignore.

Glimmer turned to Adora, her own face now turning redder. "And, uh, I might still." She twiddled her fingers absent-mindedly.

"Oh..." That explained why she had all this stuff, Adora thought to herself.

"I know it's silly, but I just thought it was nice that I'm not the only one. And I think you'd sleep easier if you didn't have to worry about changing wet sheets. I mean, if you want to." Glimmer suddenly felt very self-aware, and was starting to wonder if this had been a mistake.

"Sure." Adora surprised herself with how easily she agreed. It made sense to her. And Glimmer was right, it was nice to not be the only one.

"Really?!" Glimmer couldn't hide her genuine surprise. Before either of them knew it,she was holding a diaper between both hands. "They're mine, so they might be a bit big on you, but I'll make sure to put them on super tight! I also put protective sheets on your bed just in case!"

"Put them on..?" Adora suddenly felt a flush of emotions. "I can probably do it myself, Glimmer."

"Have you?" Glimmer gave Adora an inquisitive look.

"Well, not on *myself*!" Adora was blushing and very obviously embarrassed at this point. Glimmer gave Adora a coy smile.

"Okay, okay." Adora relented, not sure she had much of a leg to stand on at this point. "I'm starting to get cold anyway."

"Hop on!" Glimmer patted the bed, her glee quite obvious. "I'll take care of everything!"

Adora sat at the edge of her bed, still somewhat apprehensive. Glimmer gently nudged her on the shoulder and Adora allowed herself to lie back in spite of the nervousness.

"Now just relax, your big sis is gonna take care of you!" Glimmer giggled and gave Adora a big smile.

Adora wanted to protest the idea of Glimmer of all people being a big sister to her, but she was actually enjoying the attention somewhat. And Glimmer could certainly be commanding and take charge when need be. Either way, Adora felt too drained to complain and decided to let Glimmer do her thing.

The precocious pixie princess startled Adora from her musing by vanishing the towel out from under her with a glittery snap. Grabbing her friend by the ankles before any complaints could be made, Glimmer lifted Adora's exposed behind in order to tuck a diaper underneath.

Bringing her down onto the diaper and sprinkling what Adora felt was perhaps way too much powder, the sometimes amazon couldn't help but notice how glittery said powder was. It smelled of lavender and made her want to sneeze.

Glimmer pinched Adora's nose. "Sorry, I might have gone a bit overboard." She grinned with a bit of embarrassment.

"Almost done though." Glimmer brought the other end of the diaper up between Adora's legs, making sure to bring it in tightly around her hips before putting on any of the tapes.

Securing each side, Glimmer stepped back to admire her handiwork. "How does it feel? Not too snug, I hope?"

Adora sat up and took a moment to absorb her feelings. The diaper felt good. Way better than she expected. "Feels okay, I guess?" She poked at the thick padding.

Glimmer hopped in place with a big smile, proud of her handiwork. "Now you won't have to worry if you have any further accidents!"

"Thanks, Glimmer." Adora wasn't too sure about this, but she appreciated Glimmer doting on her nonetheless. "I think I want to try and get some sleep now." The day's exhaustion finally caught up to her again.

"Okay, but one last thing." Glimmer handed Adora a small turquoise pill and a glass of water. "This will help you relax. It's totally natural."

Not seeing any reason to argue, Adora nodded. She took the pill in one hand and the glass in another. Not one to drag things out, Adora popped the pill in her mouth and washed it down with one big gulp of water.

Glimmer seemed pleased as Adora handed the glass back. "Now, if you have any more nightmares, your big sis Glimmer is right down the hall!"

"Okay." Adora nodded, too tired to complain about being the baby sister. Instead, she rolled over, made herself comfy and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Glimmer." She yawned.

"Goodnight, Adora." Glimmer resisted the urge to tell Adora how cute she looked. Without another word she gave Adora a small kiss on the head and blinked away in a glittery flash.

Maybe this was what it was supposed to be like, Adora wondered to herself. Having a family that was supportive and loving. People who didn't punish you for being weak or vulnerable.

She could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine!" Glimmer swung the curtains open, the morning light cascading into the room. Adora stirred, grumbled something mildly rude, and stuffed her head beneath the pillows. In the back of her mind she supposed they called it Bright Moon for a reason.

“Come on sleepy head!” Glimmer blinked over to Adora and leaned in close. “Wake up!”

The sometimes She-Ra refused to stir. Glimmer could tell she was faking it. She could tell from the way Adora conveniently kept rolling over from side to side, away from Glimmer’s reach.

“You made me do this.” Glimmer sighed.

Teleporting over to the bedroom door, Glimmer stuck her head out, and took a deep breath.

“MO-OM! Adora isn’t getting up!”

Sticking her head back in, Glimmer nearly had her head lopped off as she felt the door slam in front of her.

“What are you doing?!” A panicked, and clearly awake, Adora had finally deigned to stir from her bed. Glimmer often forgot the reckless strength Adora possessed, even when not in her She-Ra form. “Your mom can’t see me like this!”

“Oh, she already knows.” Glimmer shrugged with a wave of her hand.

“Why would you do that?!” Adora demanded, her panic turning to terror. “She’s not going to be able to take me seriously as She-Ra! And she’s never been my biggest fan either!” Adora felt herself going paler than usual.

“It’s no big deal. Really!” Glimmer calmly reassured. Placing both hands on her shoulders, Glimmer looked straight into Adora’s eyes. “You have nothing to worry about! My mom loves you!”

“She loves She-Ra. Your mom barely knows me.” Adora looked down. “And who can blame her. I’m a former Horde soldier. I probably remind her of a lot of things she’d rather not think about.”

“Then let’s fix that!” Glimmer seemed more excitable than usual. “Come have breakfast with us! Give her a chance to know you! Not just as She-Ra, Princess of Power; but as Adora, my friend!”

“Okay, if you say so.” Adora smiled, feeling a bit more determined. Glimmer’s exuberance could be quite contagious after all.

“Now, we need to get you ready!” Glimmer walked Adora back over to the bed. “Lie down so I can change you.”

Adora came to the sudden realization that she was not only still wearing nothing but a diaper, but that it was, in fact, quite saggy.

“I can handle this myself, Glimmer!” Adora gritted through her teeth, her face red with embarrassment.

“There’s no need to be so embarrassed, Adora.” Glimmer huffed in a way that was more adorable than anything. She was hard to take seriously at the best of times.

Adora opened her mouth to object when a knock at the door stopped her before she could utter a word.

“Glimmer? Did you call for me?” Queen Angella could be heard from the other side.

Glimmer blinked back over to the door.

“We’re fine now, Mom! Just give us a few minutes!” Glimmer gave Adora a face that suggested she’d better stop fussing and pull herself together.

“Very well. Don’t take too long.” Queen Angella’s footsteps could be heard leaving down the hall.

Glimmer took a second to slump against the door with a sigh for before teleporting back over to Adora in a flash of light.

“We really should hurry. Mom doesn’t like to be kept waiting. And we’re trying to make a good impression.”

“Okay, okay!” Adora sighed. “But no more diapers. I’m not a baby.”

“Uhh… you might still want to though.” Glimmer sheepishly admitted.

“Why would I…” It hit Adora before she could finish her question. “The pill, right?”

“One of the side effects is... uh… very mild…” Glimmer cleared her throat. “...incontinence.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that before?!” Adora was more panicked than ever.

“I was trying to get you to sleep... I thought if I told you, you wouldn’t take it.” Glimmer was twiddling her fingers, looking down.

“You’re right! I wouldn’t have!” Adora grumbled as she paced back and forth. It was as much an admittance of her stubbornness as admonishment for Glimmer’s omission.

“Can we just, maybe, get you cleaned up, so we can go? I promise the effects will only last a day or two at the most.” Glimmer pleaded.

“Fine.” Adora crossed her arms, still somewhat defiant. “One on condition.”

“Sure! Whatever it takes!” Glimmer immediately perked back up.

“You have to wear one too!” Adora smirked confident that she’d cornered her short glittery friend.

“Pfft! Is that all?!” Glimmer snerked. “Sure thing!”

“Huh… I don’t know why I expected that to go differently…” Adora felt as if Glimmer’s comeuppance had been robbed from her, but at the same time relieved that the puckish pixie was so eager to please.

“I keep telling you, it’s not a big deal!” Glimmer repeated herself for the umpteenth time. “Maybe after this, you’ll see that I’m not just trying to be nice.”

“Okay, okay, let’s just hurry before your mom gets tired of waiting.” Adora was already regretting this day, but figured she might as well be over with it. Hopefully Bow and Swift Wind would never know.

Without another word Glimmer blinked out of Adora’s room in a glittery flash.

A few seconds later Glimmer popped right back in. Her arms were stuffed with several belongings. “So I have diapers, powder, a couple onesies I think might look cute and should fit you alright, not to mention soothers if that’s something you’d like to try…”

“You’re… really into this, huh, Glimmer?” Adora crossed her arms with a knowing smile.

“N-Not really!” Glimmer protested. “I just… never had anyone to share this side of myself with.” Glimmer looked like a bruised puppy. “Maybe I did go a bit overboard…”

“Alright, alright!” Adora couldn’t help but shake her head and smile. “What do you want me to do?”

“Okay, so I’ll change you first, and then you can diaper me, and then we can get dressed and go have breakfast with mom!” Glimmer was way more enthusiastic than Adora expected, but figured she was stuck with it at this point.

“I… diaper... you?” Adora felt herself blush. Her attempts to turn the tables on Glimmer kept turning back on her.

“Who else? You asked, after all.” Glimmer stated obviously.

“What if I’ve never done this?” Adora was starting to fret again.

“It’s fine! I’ll show you how!” Glimmer took Adora by the hands. “Now let’s get you cleaned up!”


	3. Chapter 3

Adora felt ridiculous. Not the least of which because she somehow managed to botch putting a diaper onto someone three times in a row. Even Glimmer commented on how she’d never quite seen someone have such an antagonistic relationship with tapes.

But the job got done and now Adora was staring down a lavender footed pj with bright blue stars and moons on it. It was the most subtle one she could find. Glimmer had, on the other hand, picked a frilly pink onesie with white hearts and a unicorn on the front; her giddiness in full force by now.

“Try it on! I want to see what it looks like on you!”

At least Glimmer had enough enthusiasm for the both of them, Adora thought to herself. And she was becoming increasingly self-conscious about the fact that she was standing around in nothing but a fresh diaper while she fussed about what she was going to wear. There was no doubt in her mind that this would do little to hide her padded behind.

“Okay. Here goes nothing.”

Sticking one leg into the pjs Adora couldn’t help but notice how soft it was on the inside. Another foot in and with a little help from her exuberant friend and she was zipped snugly into the footed pajamas.

“What do you think?!” Glimmer hopped in place. Adora couldn’t help but notice the sound of diapers crinkling.

“It’s… nice.” Never having worn anything as cozy or comfortable as this, Adora struggled to find the words to describe it. “It’s like… a warm blanket… all over your body.” The part-time Princess of Power absentmindedly hugged herself, somewhat lost in the coziness.

“I knew you’d like it!” Glimmer squealed with delight and grabbed Adora by the hand. “C’mon, let’s go show my mom!” Adora’s bright-eyed friend clearly had no qualms about her strange infatuation with these articles of clothing. Said enthusiasm did help put her mind at ease, if only a little bit.

Regardless, Adora stopped herself just a few feet from the door. The sudden motion resulted in accidentally yanking Glimmer backwards, landing on her frilly padded behind.

“Oof!”

“What’s wrong?” Confusion on her face, Glimmer looked up.

“Can we not… walk down the halls... like this?” A blush ran across Adora’s face as she came face to face with the realization that other people could see her like this. In spite of wanting to indulge her best friend, her pride still stood very much in the way.

“Adora, it’s alright! I do this all the time!” Glimmer stood up, dusted herself off, and adjusted her onesie. “Some of the other princesses do it too!”

The idea that any of the other princesses would do this seemed odd. She suspected that they were perhaps roped into it in much the same manner as herself, but the former Force Captain chose not to question it.

“Can we just… teleport instead?” Adora pleaded.

Glimmer pressed one finger over her mouth. “It’d be a bit rude to go in unannounced… but sure!”

The pixie-ish princess jumped into Adora’s arms, which instinctively cradled her, before vanishing in a bright flash.

\---

When Adora’s vision cleared up she found herself standing in a room with a long table with several entrees, Queen Angela sitting at one end, with a clearly amused expression. And next to her was... Mermista, making every effort to keep her too cool to care demeanor while her face flushed red.

“Did… you forget Mermista was joining us today, Glimmer?” Queen Angela wasn’t having much luck hiding her own emotions. It wasn’t often these days that Glimmer didn’t worry her. The silliness was a welcome respite.

Adora was so shocked that she didn’t even notice that she dropped Glimmer right on her padded butt.

“Ow!”

“I see Glimmer has introduced you to her… hobby.” Queen Angela gave Adora a friendly smile. “Do forgive her, she can get so excitable sometimes.”

“Don’t embarrass her, mom!” Glimmer whined as she pulled herself from off the ground.

“Me?!” The irony of her daughter’s demand was not lost on the Queen. With a coy smile, she gestured for them to join her at the table. “Come, please. Eat.”

Glimmer grabbed her still shell-shocked friend and blinked herself onto a seat next to her mom and across from Mermista.

“Hey Mermista!” Glimmer was unfazed.

“Hey.” Mermista was very much fazed. Eyes wide and eyebrows raised, she couldn’t help but stare at Adora. “Is, she... ok?”

Glimmer elbowed Adora and whispered a little too loudly, “Say hi, Adora!”

Nothing in The Horde had prepared her for this. Infiltration? Yes. War skirmishes? Absolutely!? Close combat? Top of her class! Social gatherings and etiquette? Not so much. Being caught in diapers and footie pajamas by a Queen whose approval you desperately crave, and the most cynical and blunt member of the Princess Alliance? Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

“Hi. Thank you for this lovely meal.” Blurting out the words Adora tried to appear grateful, but her body language screamed that she wanted out of there as quickly as possible. She was stiff as a board and looking straight down to her still empty plate. She would have slapped herself for the faux pa, if she didn’t think it rude to assault yourself at the table.

“Please. Relax.” The Queen’s voice was reassuring. “It’s only breakfast.” With a simple wave of her hand several servants descended upon the table and began to serve the food. Delicious pastries and crepes and all manner of baked goods.

Glimmer was starting to worry whether or not she’d pushed her friend too far. The awkwardness was obvious all around. She found herself trying to come up with a reasonable excuse where she could get both her and Adora out of here.

“You know she did that to me too, once.” Mermista said dryly as she cut into a crepe.

The Queen stifled a small giggle, recalling the event.

“Really?!” Adora was relieved that she wasn’t the only victim of Glimmer’s shenanigans. And she never would have guessed that Mermista was one of the other princesses Glimmer was talking about.

“Yeah, she does it to all her friends.” Mermista waved a fork nonchalantly. “So don’t, like, freak out about it.”

“Hey! I thought you had fun!” Glimmer’s protest was half-hearted. In truth, she was just happy that the tension in the room had vanished. “I guess I won’t invite you to join us after breakfast.” She teased.

Mermista nearly choked, losing her cool exterior once more. Adora couldn’t tell whether the Princess of the Sea’s face was red from having her crepe go down the wrong hatch or because she was embarrassed to admit enjoying her playtime with Glimmer.

Whatever the case, it certainly didn’t escape her notice that Mermista had said that Glimmer does it to all of her friends. Did that include Bow, she wondered?

Feeling less anxious, Adora finally caught notice of just how hungry she was. The food that had been served looked very appetizing and it didn’t take long before she scarfed down her plate and asked for seconds. The Queen certainly seemed pleased that Adora was enjoying the food.

Besides, shoving food more in her mouth meant she could just let others do the talking.

Glimmer took her hand under the table and gave it an affectionate squeeze, happy that Adora had finally let her guard down.

Yeah, she could get used to this, Adora thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

“Aaauuuuggh...” Mermista groaned in her typical moodiness. 

The Princess of Salinas could barely stand to look at herself in the mirror. Yet, in spite of herself, there she stood in Glimmer’s bedroom once again; a freshly applied diaper between her legs and wearing a dark blue onesie patterned with bright yellow starfish and baby blue clams. “Why did I let you talk me into this?” 

“Because you secretly like it, even though you’d never admit it?” Glimmer chimed in her unflappable cheery disposition. “And being supportive of Adora was the perfect excuse?”

“Shuuuuut uuuuuup.” Mermista griped through clenched teeth, her face reddening. She knew all too well that denial would only lead to Glimmer further embarrassing the Sea Princess in front of Adora. It was one thing to allow herself to get roped into Glimmer’s play time when it was just the two of them. Being seen like this by the Princess of Power was another matter entirely.

“I’m fine, honest!” Adora waved her hands apologetically from where she was sitting. “You really don’t have to do this!” Breakfast with Queen Angella had been nerve-wracking enough as it was. She didn’t need the added anxiety of getting on Mermista’s bad side. 

“Whatever.” The dark-haired princess crossed her arms with feigned indifference. Though she would never confess to it, Mermista was happy for any reason to spend more time near Adora. 

Her prior encounter with She-Ra had left her quite smitten, in fact; something that had not escaped Glimmer’s notice. And the Princess of Bright Moon was determined to break that too-cool-to-care facade of her fellow Princess of the Sea.

Adora could not have been more oblivious, however. The idea that any of the Princesses would actually want to befriend her outside of being She-Ra never crossed her mind. 

“C’mon, we never have a chance to hang out just the three of us!” Glimmer grabbed Adora’s hand and pulled her over to the mirror where Mermista was standing. A princess on each side, Glimmer gestured towards their reflection. “Look at how cute you both are!”

Adora simply blushed at the sight of the three girls in onesies, unsure what to say. She could not quite get used to the idea of being ‘cute’ in any way shape or form. Even when the evidence was right in front of her, staring right back at her. 

Mermista averted her eyes, making every effort to appear disinterested in what was going on. “You know what these things do to the environment, right?” She huffed, referring to the bulk that she and the other two girls wore around their behinds.

“I can put you into cloth ones.” Glimmer offered. 

Because of course she had cloth diapers.

“No. This is fine.” Mermista grumbled with a roll of her eyes. Changing out now would still be just as wasteful. She might as well play along, seeing as the urge to pee was already starting to build up.

While the dark-haired princess wasn’t about to give Glimmer the satisfaction of knowing it, she had to admit, Adora did look really cute. The redness in Mermista’s cheeks gave her away nonetheless, evident for anyone to see in her reflection.

Adora was too busy squirming to notice, however. She knew she should not have drank so much juice over breakfast, and yet she did. It was only a matter of time now.

“Are you okay, Adora?” Glimmer smiled playfully through her likeness in the mirror.

“I’m fine.” Adora muttered under her breath, hoping Mermista wouldn’t catch on. Having an accident at night was awkward enough. Wetting herself while her friends were standing right next to her was too much.

“It’s ok, Adora. That’s what the diapers are for!”

If Mermista hadn’t figured it out yet, she certainly knew now.

“Glimmer!” Adora griped, crossing her legs and hopping in place. 

“Just relax!” Glimmer rubbed Adora’s back reassuringly. 

Her knees buckling, Adora could do little more than lean her weight into Glimmer. No longer able to contain herself, the telltale hiss could be heard as Adora helplessly emptied her bladder.

No one noticed Mermista gawking, unable to keep up her cynical facade at the expanding bulge of Adora’s diaper.

After what felt like an eternity, Adora slumped onto the floor, her diaper warm and damp. She was relieved in more ways than one, the realization of what had just happened having not quite set in just yet.

Glimmer knelt down and gave Adora a big smile. “See?! That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

However, Adora felt nothing but shame and self-loathing. 

“I-I… didn’t mean to!”

Glimmer wrapped her arms around Adora in an attempt to comfort her soggy-bottomed friend. 

“Nono! It’s ok! You couldn’t help it!”

By now Mermista had managed to pull her jaw off the floor and was doing her best to revert to her aloof persona. Her infatuation with She-Ra, and thus Adora, was something she did not want on full display.

But even behind her fortress of feigned indifference, Mermista could tell that Adora was feeling very vulnerable right now. And being a snooty-pants princess who just stands by idly while her friends are feeling bad about themselves wasn’t a very good look.

Mermista stood frozen nonetheless in place. She did not want to appear too eager to rush to Adora’s aid. Nor did she wish to come across as uncaring and indifferent to her friend’s distress at the moment.

The Sea Princess needed an excuse. A distraction. Something to get the attention off of Adora, without making her affection for her obvious.

The pressure in her own bladder building up, Mermista could only think of one thing.

With a long heavy sigh Mermista deadpanned a less than enthusiastic, “Oh, no.” 

Before Glimmer could ask what was wrong, Mermista was flooding her own diapers; arms crossed, disgruntled as ever.

“Are you..?” 

“Shut. Up.” 

Mermista felt her face flush red as she stood motionless, diapers expanding as she continued to wet them.

Once Mermista had finally emptied her bladder, and with no discernible expression on her face, the Salty Princess of the Sea finally said, “Whoops. I guess couldn’t make it to the potty either.” 

Glimmer gasped in what Mermista felt was perhaps a little bit too melodramatic. 

“Uh oh! Looks like I need to get you both changed now!” There was clearly more excitement than worry in Glimmer’s voice.

Mermista facepalmed. Subtlety never was Princess Sparkles’ strong point.

Neither noticed Adora’s failure at trying to keep a straight face. Though the sentiment was much appreciated, she felt very silly about the lengths her friends were going to try and make her feel better. 

It made it easy for Adora to pull herself together.

“It’s ok, Glimmer. I can-” 

Adora was quickly shushed by her sparkle-haired friend. “No! I put you guys up to it, so it’s my job to take care of you!” Glimmer insisted as she helped pull Adora up on her feet. 

“It’s... not so bad. Really.” Adora insisted, though the bulk made it difficult to walk without a waddle. “I was just a little surprised is all.”

“You get used to it.” Mermista shrugged. “No need to get worked up about it.” 

“Yeah, I guess not.” Adora smiled sheepishly. 

“I’m gonna go grab some clean diapers!” Glimmer had said before she’d already blinked away in a flash of glitter and glitz.

Leaning closer to the dark-haired princess, Adora whispered, “And, uh, thanks. You didn’t have to.”

The Princess of the Sea sputtered incomprehensibly. Even if it was plain enough for all to see, she was not about to give anyone, even Adora, the satisfaction of admitting to what she had just done. 

With well-feigned composure, Mermista scoffed and delivered a cool, “Yeah, whatever.”


	5. Chapter 5

Adora was anxious.

More anxious than usual, anyway.

It wasn’t often that they got all the Princesses of The Alliance together under one roof. At Brightmoon, no less. 

No matter what happened or how many battles they had fought together, Adora could never shake the feeling of somehow being a fraud. Or not good enough.

Bashing Horde skulls was one thing, but diplomacy and politics were a matter she could simply never wrap her head around. Being “The She-Ra” often felt like a little too much for any one person to ever hope to be.

And yet, she had her friends beside her. Those who would stick with her through and through. Especially Glimmer, who Adora had discovered had a secret love of diapers, footed pjs, and all things babyish and cute. A hobby that her glittery bestie had somehow managed to drag Adora into.

Not that she minded. Not at all!

But having been raised in the Horde, Adora could never quite escape the dread of being found out. Weakness was shameful, vulnerability was to be hidden. It was difficult at times to allow herself to let go and enjoy herself.

Glimmer always had a way of drawing her out of her shell, however. Plenty of tea parties, play dates -- not to mention promises of delicious food and sweets -- among other things, had gone a long way towards helping the would-be Princess of Power let her guard down somewhat.

This, however, might be a bit much. 

Glimmer was enthusiastic as usual. There was little that would put a damper on that one’s mood. And who could blame her. This had been her idea, after all.

A slumber party with all the princesses sounded great in theory, but Adora couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of all of the other princesses somehow finding out that she enjoyed diapers. 

Even though Mermista never spoke a word of it to anyone, Adora was pretty convinced that she was most certainly not a fan. The Princess of the Sea was always too cool for, well, anything. 

Though Glimmer did note that Mermista had been making more visits to Brightmoon than ever before. Which used to be never. And she’d still play with them, albeit with rolled eyes and occasional scoff. Perhaps Mermista actually liked hanging out with her and Glimmer in spite of their odd proclivities.

The prospect of spending an evening with Perfuma, Frosta, Netossa and Spinnerella included terrified Adora nonetheless. Perfuma was flighty, but always made her best effort not to judge others. Frosta, on the other hand, would absolutely judge them if she ever found out. As for the latter two, Adora barely knew them; and that somehow made it scarier.

“I know that look.” 

Glimmer put one hand on Adora’s shoulder. The pixie-ish princess had gotten quite adept at intuiting Adora’s feelings. Not that she ever made it too hard to figure out. Adora was as subtle as a winged horse stampeding through a marketplace.

Glimmer moved in for a hug from behind. “It’s gonna be fine!” 

Adora couldn’t help but smile awkwardly and sigh. In some ways Glimmer had become a sort of comfort zone for Adora. Whether she realized it or not, Adora was unsure.

“C’mon, help me finish cleaning up here so we can go pick up snacks for tonight!”

“Sure thing.”

With a shake of her head to shoo away all the anxious thoughts, Adora got back to work on helping Glimmer clean up her room. It was large enough to fit them all for the night. So long as they made the effort to move a few things around. Glimmer had suggested that Adora bunk up top with her, as they could both share it easily; evidenced by the time Adora snuck into it.

It also gave Adora a bit of distance from the other princesses, should she decide to wear diapers this evening. Much like Glimmer, they’d become a source of comfort, and made it easier for her to sleep. So much so that Adora had taken to almost wearing nightly. She was -- much to her own surprise -- as anxious about the idea of other people finding out as she was about the idea of having to go without.

“Also, don’t forget to close the window later,” Glimmer pointed to the other side of her room. “I haven’t seen Bow around lately and I’d hate for him to accidentally crash our party.”

Before Adora could respond, there was a knock on the door. Glimmer teleported over to it in the blink of an eye and upon opening it was greeted by Queen Angella on the other side.

“Oh hi, mom! We’re, uh, kinda busy,” Glimmer said through barely contained annoyance at her mother’s intrusion.

“I thought you would like to know that some of your guests have arrived,” The Queen answered patly.

“They’re really early,” Glimmer blurted in a mix of confusion and slight exasperation. “I still need to go pick up snacks for tonight!”

“Why don’t you entertain and have Adora go fetch them for you?”

“It has to be me. They don’t know her,” Glimmer explained. “And besides,” she added, “it’s supposed to be a surprise!”

“Very well,” Queen Angella sighed, “Adora can entertain while you go pick up… snacks.”

Adora could feel both the eyes of The Queen and her daughter drilling through the back of her head. She turned around to find Glimmer already standing right behind her with an eager, “Pleaaasee?!”

“Sure, I guess?” Adora said with a slight shrug. She didn’t really feel like she had much say in the matter one way or another.

“It’s okay,” Glimmer reassured with a squeeze of Adora’s hand. “These are our friends! You’ll be fine!”

Turning towards The Queen, Adora asked, “Who is it anyway?”

“Mermista, I believe.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right back, I promise!” The words hung in the air for a moment as Glimmer blinked away in a flash of light.

A moment of awkward silence hung in the room between Angella and Adora. The Princess of Power still struggled with speaking candidly with The Queen. Conversely, Angella was never quite sure how to treat her daughters comrade and friend. 

“I’ll send Mermista this way,” Angella said somewhat flatly, hoping to remove herself from the situation.

“Uh, sure,” Adora nodded, but The Queen was already out the door and walking down the hall.

Now that she was alone in Glimmer’s room, panic gripped Adora as she realized she still hadn’t bothered to change out of her pjs and diapers. They really hadn’t been expecting guests to get there for another few hours, and Adora had gotten used to just wandering between her room and Glimmer’s like that. 

Adora rushed over to Glimmer’s wardrobe. With as many changes as she had gotten from Glimmer in this very room, there was bound to be some clothes that she’d left. 

“Aha!” Adora exclaimed, having found exactly what she was looking for. Placing the extra change of clothes on Glimmer’s bed by the window, Adora began to undo her pjs. 

By the time she had gotten them down to her ankles, the door swung open and a familiar sardonic voice could be heard saying, “So like, I know I’m suuuuper early, but Sea Hawk had to drop me early so he could go off to some-”

Adora froze in her tracks. Standing at the end of the room in nothing but a diaper and pjs wrapped around her ankles.

Mermista had likewise become a statue. Albeit, one with a bright red face.

A moment later and Adora puller her pjs back up with a yelp, which was enough to snap Mermista out of her daze and close the door behind her.

“I’m SO sorry!” Adora blurted. “I thought I had enough time to get changed!”

Mermista, incapable of making eye-contact, kept staring at the floor, and then to the side. “It’s… like, yeah… whatever,” she sputtered trying to regain her chill composure.

“I’ll just go to my room,” Adora said grabbing her things, “You can stay here until I-”

“I can help!” Mermista announced with more forwardnes than she’d intended. 

“It’s.. like… no big deal, y’know,” she added with a shrug, arms crossed, eyes looking to the side.

Dumbfounded on account of who this was coming from, Adora’s pjs dropped to the ground once again; causing Mermista to begin sputtering nonsense in an attempt to formulate real words into coherent sentences.

“No! No, really!” Adora stumbled to get herself together, holding her pjs with one hand and grabbing things with the other. “It’s ok! I got it!” 

And yet, in her panic, Adora didn’t notice that Mermista had gotten closer. So close that she nearly bumped into the Princess of the Sea when turning around.

“S-Sor-” 

Taking an apologetic step back, Adora’s feet got tangled.

“Adora!” Mermista reached to grab Adora.

Before either of them knew what had happened, Adora had fallen out the window of Glimmer’s bedroom into the water below.

An aggravated groan could be heard as Mermista quickly followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Adora felt heavy. 

Her limbs were full of lead, her head full of rocks rolling side to side.

Vision blurry, sound muffled, chest pounding, Adora began to panic as she realized she could not breathe.

What little vision she still had began to blacken as she gasped for air to no avail.

Almost as sudden as she’d realized what was happening, Adora felt something press against her mouth. 

Struggling to get away, terror gripped Adora as she realized she was being restrained. Attempts to scream for help were met with increased weight pushing down on her chest.

Just as Adora began to think this was it, her insides burning, she involuntarily sat up and began to expel water from her lungs.

While there was much hacking and coughing to be had, gasps of air began to sneak their way in at last. 

After spitting up some more water for hopefully the last time, Adora took one deep breath to reassure herself that she was still among the living.

It was only now that the would-be Princess of Power noticed Mermista kneeling right beside her, concern written all over her face. This was not the calm and nonchalant Sea Princess that Adora was used to. 

The realization of what had transpired had only begun to dawn on Adora. She had fallen. That was the last of her recollection before her rude awakening just now.

“I guess…” Adora coughed, “I totally... fell for you there…”

Mermista’s eyes widened like saucers and her mouth hung open for several seconds. Adora’s awful humor was a good sign, she supposed. Crisis averted, Mermista began to feel more like her usual self. And her usual self meant, shaking her head, groaning loudly and throwing her hands up in obvious frustration as she allowed herself to collapse backwards.

“I regret everything…”

In spite of her best attempt to step back into her too-cool-for-school persona, Adora could still tell that Mermista was clearly relieved.

“Sorry…” Adora said, feeling quite embarrassed about the trouble her blue-haired friend had gone through.

Assessing her surroundings, she realized that they were both stranded on a small patch of grass attached to the castle walls. Surrounded by water, the other side was met with a cliffside. Glimmer might have been able to blink them back up, and She-Ra might have been able to climb the cliff, but not Adora. Or Mermista for that matter.

Mermista could swim, however. And it was probably only a matter of time before the Princess of the Sea caught her second wind and swam them out of this moat, Adora thought to herself. 

Turning to the dark-skinned princess, who was still quite winded, which made Adora self-conscious about her own raspy breathing. “Thanks for, uh, pulling me out, though.”

“It’s... fine.” Mermista barely budged, speaking between breaths. “We’re, like, supposed to save the day and stuff... or whatever.” 

“Yeah, but that was stupid.” Adora sat back, feeling the grass between her fingers. She wasn’t sure if the ground was always this damp or on account of her being dragged onto the small island of greenery.

“I said it’s *fine*.” Mermista stated flatly as she sat back up, expressionless face doing it’s best to avoid looking straight at the other girl. Raising one dismissive hand wave, she added, “Don’t make it, like, a thing or anything.”

At this point Adora noticed a very visible bruise on the side of Mermista’s face. That was most certainly not there when they were in Glimmer’s room mere moments ago. Adora asked the obvious.

“Did... I do that?”

Surprise ever so briefly shot across Mermista’s face as she pulled on hand to cover the injury. 

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea what was going on! I was panicking! I’d never want to-”

“Augh! It’s fine!” Mermista cut Adora off, face reddening; though more from embarrassment than anything else. 

“Let me look!” Adora crawled over to Mermista who flinched back away.

“I said-”

“It’s fine! Yeah, yeah!” Adora scooched over closer. “So you keep telling me.”  
Grabbing Mermista’s wrist, Adora pulled the hand aside to take a closer look at the bruise she had left on her friend. She touched it once, causing the dark-haired princess to ever so slightly squint in pain and pull her head away. “Take it easy. You bopped me one while you were freaking out. Big deal.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“I know you didn’t mean it!” Mermista snapped. “Can we just... not?” 

“Okay, okay, I’m-” Adora barely stopped herself from apologizing yet again. Mermista glared, but said nothing.

Thinking of ways to change the subject, Adora got to thinking once again about how to get back. She still agreed with her earlier assessment, but figured she might as well get Mermista’s input on things.

“So… uh, how do you figure we should get out of here?”

“I hadn’t gotten that far…” Mermista admitted. 

“I can shoot us back up the window using the moat, but that’s not super safe, and we don’t know if you’re hurt in any other ways.”

“What if we wait until Glimmer gets back?” Adora suggested. “She’ll probably notice we’re missing and she should be able to teleport us easily.”

“Assuming she bothers to look out the window.” Mermista noted, adding, “It’s, uh, pretty high up there.”

“Okay… why not just swim us around to the front of the castle, then?” Adora pointed down the moat towards what she assumed was the right direction.

Mersmista raised a single eyebrow on her otherwise expressionless face. 

“I don’t think you want to do that.”

Somehow in all the chaos, Adora had neglected to take note of the fact that she was not only stuck out here with Mermista, but completely naked save for a soggy diaper.

Adora screeched as she crossed her arms in an attempt to cover her nudity; her face reddening like a tomato.

Making every effort to look away, an equally blushing Mermista could barely mumble a simple, “Uh... yeah.”

Adora slumped in defeat, “Ugh! I am SUCH a loser!”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it or anything.”

Adora couldn’t tell if Mermista was mocking her or not, and she was too afraid to ask. Of all the people to be caught in such an embarrassing situation with, why did it have to be Mermista? 

Some would argue she was the coldest of the Princesses. Colder than Frosta, even. 

Then again, her barely held contempt for Sea Hawk was plain for all to see. If she thought any less of Adora, she would have made that more obvious, would she not?

Her insecurities finally getting the better of her, Adora asked, “Why do you bother?”

Mermista shot a bemused look. It was obvious that she had no idea what Adora was talking about. “What? Saving your life?”

“No! No! I mean, why do you hang out with us?” Adora explained, suddenly feeling very silly to have brought it up now. 

“I know you think this stuff me and Glimmer do is dumb.” 

Mermista stared at Adora with a confused look for what felt like way too long for comfort. Just before she could take back the question and change the subject, the Princess of the Sea groaned under her breath, looked away, and said with a noncommittal shrug, “I dunno, maybe it’s ‘cuz I like you.”

Adora nodded. “Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean you have to-”

Mermista cut her off with an exasperated groan and a facepalm hard enough that it made an audible sound. 

“I. LIKE. YOU!” 

A few seconds hung between the two girls as the weight of what Mermista was communicating sank into Adora. That couldn’t be right, could it?

“But… I’m such a DORK!” Adora said, bewildered. “And you’re… you’re not! You’re actually cool!”

Mermista glared at Adora, a twitch under her eye.  
“Sea-Ra action figure, remember?” Mermista said flatly, pointing at her own face for emphasis.

“So you want to be like me?” Adora asked, struggling to wrap her head around what was going on.

“I guess.” Mermista crossed her arms with a slight shrug before clearing her throat and confessing, “Or... maybe I just like being WITH you.”

“You mean it?” Adora leaned in, still unsure as to what she believed.

“What if I do?” Mermista shot back with a bit more bite than she had intended. 

Adora’s eyes widened in excitement as she slowly began to sqwee in glee at the notion that Mermista actually liked her. Mermista, for her part, began to regret saying anything when the Princess of Power wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her hard enough to crack bones. 

Before either could say anything else, a high pitched yell from far above could be heard shouting their names.

In a literal flash, Glimmer was standing right next to them.

“I knew I heard voices coming from somewhere! How did you guys get down here?” 

“Uh… long story.” Adora answered, still hugging a too-embarrassed-to-say-anything Mermista.

“Well, let’s get you back up there.” Glimmer said without skipping a beat. “Slumber party remember?!”


End file.
